1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments which are capable of generating musical tones based on parameters such as tone volume, tone color, pan-pot and the like which are frequently varied in real time.
2. Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments are conventionally known in which operational elements for designating musical tone parameters such as tone volume, tone color, acoustic reverberation, pitch bend value, pan-pot and the like are provided, whereby operations on the desired operation factors, corresponding to a musical tone parameter can be set to desirable values so that the desired performance can be obtained.
In the conventional electronic musical instrument mentioned above, a performer can change the musical tone parameter as desired before performance or after performance by operating the corresponding operational element. However, it is difficult to change such musical tone parameters frequently in the midst of performance, particularly while sounding musical tone by depressing a key of key-board. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to generate dynamic musical tones having parameters which vary over time.